Heir Wanted
by Velleity Incarnate
Summary: 5 years after Sasuke defects to Orochimaru to 'defeat his aniki', the Uchiha elders realize he isn't coming back. With Itachi's 'you can't make me' attitude, and his love for the village, they deem him unfit to rule the clan. Mikoto is ordered to produce another heir. In her early 40s, such an endeavor would be high-risk. So the elders enlist the help of the Hokage's ex-student.


Non-massacre

Sasuke defects at age 15 (right after tsunade becomes hokage)

Ages now:

Itachi- 25

rookie 9- 20

VI

"Wait, so Mikoto-Kaa-san has to pop out another kid?" Naruto repeated loudly, scratching his head in confusion as he stared at his female teammate.

"Keep it down, this is classified at the moment!" Sakura hissed at the blond, massaging her temples- a habit she picked up from her sensei.

"Why would it be classified? It's just a baby- hey!" the man yelped when his companion smacked his shoulder.

"_Keep it down_. And it's classified because...well...a baby is never a certain thing. What if they have trouble conceiving? It's embarrassing," Sakura pointed out, eying the blond sternly to shut him up if he was loud again.

"Gotcha. So what's your job then? Be a midwife or something?" Naruto asked, his voice half the volume it normally is when he saw the violent gleam in the woman's green eyes.

"I'm the whole shabang. I'm actually being given rooms within the main house to make sure nothing goes wrong. I'll be planning out and enforcing a baby-friendly diet, giving her daily examinations, and once she actually conceives, there will be multiple examinations a day. I'll be delivering the baby with sensei, and for the first year of it's life, it will have daily examinations...again, by me. It'll be nerve-wracking, but I'm actually looking forward to being off emergency shift for a few years," Sakura explained, returning to eating when her blond companion proved to be much calmer than the initial outburst.

"I'm happy for you Sakura-chan. You deserve a break from all of the...you know..."

_Death_. Yeah. She knew. The hospital had seen a high influx of patients in the last month. More had died in that time than in the last 5 years combined. It wasn't due to her abilities, though. Somebody was targeting the medics on missions. Sakura was surprised that Tsunade had been willing to agree to this mission when the Uchiha had asked for her specifically. Though, if Naruto had noticed how much it had worn on her, no doubt her sensei had as well.

"It should be fun. I've always adored Mikoto-Kaa-san, and Fugaku-san is really nice too," she replied, attempting to change the subject.

"Oh sure. Nice to _you!_ Sofu _hates_ me!" Naruto bemoaned.

"Maybe that's because you call him Sofu!" Sakura responded, grinning in amusement.

"Hey, maybe you'll get to meet the elusive brother! He lives in the main house, doesn't he?" the kyuubi-vessel said excitedly, making her hush him again.

"Yeah, I think so. Mikoto-Kaa-san says he's always out on a mission or running errands. I guess I'll get to meet him no matter what, neh? I'll be living there, after all," Sakura said shrugging.

"Oh come on, you can't act completely uninterested! Teme left just to beat this guy! Don't you at least wonder what he's like?" Naruto asked, confused by her uncaring expression.

"He's just a guy Naruto," the pinkette shrugged, unable to bring herself to care about some guy she had never met.

She'd spent so many years chasing after Sasuke, only be betrayed for sibling rivalry. Fuck that. She was _so_ done chasing boys. They could chase _her_...if she ever had time for them.

"Well, I need to go. They should be done moving my things by now, and I need to do the first examination today," Sakura stood, stretching her arms over her head.

"Sakura-chan."

Emerald eyes looked down at her teammate, who was staring up at her seriously. Blue eyes met hers, and she gave him a soft smile.

"I'll be careful. Take care, ba~ka," she called over her shoulder teasingly.

"Hai, hai, you too haaag," he stuck his tongue out at her, making her laugh.

VI

"So here is your room! I hope you don't mind, but I picked out a few pieces of furniture for you...if you don't like them, I can always get them swapped out! Your cloths are already hung in your closet, and your shoes are on the rack below..."

Sakura blinked at the room before her. She was still caught up on the bed, though Mikoto had moved into the attached bathroom already. The bed was a king size, four post monstrosity with sheer white draperies hanging from the posts, giving it a dreamy look. The set included a large dresser that could probably fit a body in each drawer, no problem. A large desk took up the other corner of the large room, complete with filing drawers beside it. She made her way over to it and found it was already stocked with the essentials for keeping records.

"Oh, that's one of two desks I got. Hokage-sama was kind enough to give me a list of items you'll need to be efficient and not need to make trips to the hospital every week. This desk is for keeping your records -she said you would prefer to keep them in a private location, I hope you don't mind here. I figured it would give you the best access while keeping it private. If you'll follow me?" Mikoto motioned excitedly, and Sakura found herself in a bathroom that dwarfed what had been her bedroom in her apartment. The large cabinets and claw-footed tub made her light-headed. These were by far the best accommodations a mission had ever provided -and she had stayed at the Daimo's palace!

"The other door is attached to the medical room we had converted from a spare bedroom. If you could go over everything in there and make sure I didn't forget anything. I'm really not sure what is required. I'm an Uchiha," Mikoto said, shrugging apologetically.

"Your clan can't be perfect at _everything_ Mikoto-kaa-san," Sakura joked, earning a beaming smile from the matriarch.

"Just shorten it to 'kaa-san'. You'll be here for a long time, Sakura-chan!" Mikoto said, before practically skipping into the next room, leaving Sakura to follow.

The room attached was pristine- tile floors replaced the wood that decorated the rest of the house, complete with a drain in the center of the room. -how bloody did they expect things to get?- three surgical tables lined a wall, along with various cabinets throughout the room and a scrubbing station. Sakura walked towards one of the cabinets and opened it, peeking inside.

"Ano...did sensei provide the supplies?" she asked hesitantly, eying the pre-made bottles of medicine and ointments.

"Actually, she gave me a list of ingredients to obtain, which I thought quite odd. When I went to the clan apothecary for them, he said he recognized what was going to be made with them, and that it would save you the trouble of making them to just get the pre-made medicines. Is something wrong with them?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"There is nothing wrong, per say...its just that the way sensei taught me is different. I'm afraid I can't do my best work with these items..." Sakura admitted, frowning slightly at the bottles.

"You need fresh ingredients to treat illness later? But then how would we stock them for later?" Mikoto asked in confusion.

"I actually make my own tinctures and ointments. I've been able to improve several of the common ones, but I'm afraid myself and my sensei are the only ones with the recipes. Generally, each apothecary has their own special recipe that they abide by. For instance, the family ran apothecary just east of the canal has the best oil-burn ointment, but the one that's beside Ichiraku's Ramen has the best deep laceration ointment. I make extremely potent ointments, while the apothecaries mentioned cater to the civilian market, so their ointments are, perhaps, half the strength of mine," Sakura explained as she moved to the next cabinet and began sorting through it.

"Does the Uchiha apothecary have a specialty?" Mikoto asked curiously, sitting in the nearby rolling chair.

"Yes. They have a very good chakra-burn salve. Likely because your clan has a variety of fire-based jutsu, and training accidents do happen. But their pain tinctures are...well...they're worse than the civilian's. That is probably because clans are very proud, and don't like to admit to being in pain," she glanced at the matriarch in amusement.

"Trust me. I've treated enough clan members from everywhere in Konoha. Though the Nara are very straight forward when they're in pain," she admitted, before straightening.

"I'll take care of stocking the room. But for now, I need you to change into this," Sakura winked at the older woman as she handed her a hospital gown, who flushed and obliged.

Finding a stack of 'new patient' files in one of the cabinets, Sakura grabbed one along with a pen and sat in the chair. After Mikoto finished dressing, she handed her the top sheet.

"Standard new patient information. Pay a lot of attention to the allergies, please," she said in her 'doctor voice' as Naruto called it.

After a while, Mikoto looked up.

"Ano...I'm not sure what my weight and height are...or my chakra rating?"

"An easy fix, can you step onto the scale over there," Sakura instructed, while she went in search of the measuring tape she'd found earlier.

After taking her weight and height, Sakura had Mikoto sit again. A delicately boned hand lit with blue 'fire' as Sakura called her chakra into it.

"If you could, please activate your chakra. Any way, it doesn't matter, I just need your chakra to be active and steady," Sakura said quietly as she placed her hand on Mikoto's abdomen.

Closing her eyes, she let her chakra enter her patient's body, finding and gently surrounding the chakra coils with it. Mikoto had activated her Sharingan, Sakura could 'see' the chakra going up to her eyes in a slow, lazy stream. 'Pressing' on the coils delicately with her chakra, she felt the reaction and pulled back carefully. Writing the rating in the file, she let Mikoto know she could turn it off.

"What does a chakra rating have to do with anything, Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked curiously, earning a chuckle from her doctor.

"Well...that's undetermined at the moment, actually. However, last year I participated in a preliminary study, as a doctor of course, that was attempting to figure out the pattern of chakra fluctuations during pregnancy, and if they could have anything to do with complications with the fetus. The findings were promising enough that there is an official study happening at the moment to present conclusive findings. However, in one case, I witnessed a fetus develop abnormally in direct response to chakra depletion. What had been strong, healthy chakra coils in the fetus up until that point suffered possibly permanent stunting when the mother had a chakra surge that left her depleted," Sakura explained as she continued her examination, taking temperatures, blood-pressure and a blood sample.

"Is there anything that can help?" Mikoto asked, her hand unconsciously going to her stomach.

"Yes, someone with perfect chakra control can actually pull excess chakra into themselves, and level it off. The problem is when the chakra surges and reaches a high, it begins to burn itself, seeking an outlet. But what would be used in a jutsu normally, ends up doubling back on itself and consuming more chakra than it would normally. Its kind of similar to blood sugar balancing. Following an extreme high, there is always an extreme low," Sakura said absently as she began doing an physical examination with her chakra, starting at the head and working her way down.

"I'm very glad that I chose you then, Sakura-chan," Mikoto said, causing Sakura to pause momentarily.

"You chose me? I thought the elders only chose me because I was taught by the Hokage?" she said, her chakra moving through the body slowly, relaxing tense muscles and rejuvenating the cells in worn bones and joints.

"Oh, you were their first choice, but I had the final say, since it is, ultimately, my body. I made it clear that they wouldn't be _ordering_ me to do anything. As it is though, the clan does need an heir, and I've always wanted a girl. Unfortunately, Itachi doesn't want to be leader, even if the elders would agree to it," Mikoto gave Sakura a secretive smile.

"Too much responsibility?" the medic asked, examining the vital organs at this point.

"No. He wants to choose who he marries. I raised a pacifist. What I didn't know until the council started pushing, is I also raised a romantic. As a mother, I'm extremely proud. As clan matriarch...I'm supposed to be disappointed, but I can't bring myself to be. I raised a good man," Mikoto preened.

"I'm sure the conflicting dynamics makes it difficult," Sakura sympathized, the glow on her hands slowly receding as she made more notes.

"It's a challenge, I'll admit. So, Sakura-chan, what's the news?"

"Do you want me to go into detail, or just give you what you need to conceive?" Sakura asked, smiling to make up for her poor bedside manner.

"Well...an explanation on why it's been difficult to conceive for 15 years, at the least?" Mikoto asked hesitantly, not sure if she would like the news.

"You only have one functioning ovary. Meaning its only possible for you to conceive every 2 months. I can use my chakra to change that while you are trying though. It's really not a big procedure, though you might experience some discomfort, especially if you typically have painful ovulation. I also have a pill that your apothecary made to help with sinus problems that will actually work to our benefit," Sakura said as she pulled out the nasal decongestant.

"Let's get to it then! I'm not getting any younger!" the matriarch chirped, laying back on the table.

VI

Sakura made dinner that night after telling Mikoto to take it easy. The woman sat at the kitchen table and oversaw the process, which made Sakura feel better. Though she knew how to season and she was very talented at baking, she always got nervous when handling raw meat. The stuffed chicken was easy to make, there was just _so much_.

"You know, if you bring the items over here, I can help. You told me to take it easy. I wouldn't be standing," Mikoto commented, watching with increasing worry as the kunoichi shifted from foot to foot.

"Ah...I think I might do that, actually. You'd think I would be better at standing for long periods of time," Sakura said, frowning as she began to move the items to the table.

"Long periods of activity are completely different from long periods of standing still," Mikoto said wisely, eagerly beginning to work on the chicken with her.

"Well, at least I've got the pounding part done!" Sakura grinned.

"I've never seen it done so fast before! That strength must come in handy."

"It does, but I had to be very careful so I wouldn't break your counters," the pinkette said sheepishly.

"I wanted to talk to you about your mission dear. I thought now would be a good time?" Mikoto asked, deftly tooth-picking the chicken closed.

"Of course!" Sakura replied, relieved that she wouldn't have to ask and sound rude. Tsunade had told her that the matriarch would fill her in on her responsibilities, only outlining the most important ones to her.

"I know Hokage-sama told you about the examinations you'll perform for myself and the baby, once it's born. As well as that, it would be wonderful if you would be willing to look after the rest of the household while you are here. And...I was hoping...of course this is if everything goes well and you enjoy your time here...if you would be willing to consider a position as head medic of the Uchiha, after the mission is over. I've been considering building a medic ward in the Uchiha District, and I need someone to run it, obviously. None of the Uchiha are gifted in healing, and are unwilling to let outsiders see them when they are weak..."

Sakura stared at the woman across from her, blinking rapidly. Sure, she enjoyed her work at the hospital...when medics weren't being targeted. But a smaller, more private practice...the idea really appealed to her. And head medic! Granted, she would be dealing with a clan of introverted Uchihas but it was still a tempting offer.

"I will need to make patient profiles for the other household members, but that shouldn't be a problem...provided they are here," she looked at the woman meaningfully, making her laugh.

"Itachi does return home after missions, I promise! Kami, you've been visiting me for 8 years and you've never met my oldest!" Mikoto shook her head.

"As for the offer...if it is still open after the mission is over, please ask me again," Sakura said, smiling.

"Oh, it will be Sakura-chan. You are the only one I want. And you will also be well-integrated within the clan by that point, so they will trust you and your judgment. You are the only one for the job, really."

VI

A week had gone by without her notice. Fugaku had come in for his in-patient examination, which was understandably awkward for him, and quietly hilarious for Sakura. On the seventh morning, she had noticed a tiny flutter of life within Mikoto, but hadn't said anything to err on the side of caution. That night, she was in the kitchen, looking for a snack, when a shadow appeared on the other side of the fridge.

"I'm pretty sure burglars should be more interested in valuables than in food," a low, rolling voice commented, gaining no reaction from the pinkette.

"What are you doing in my house?" the voice tried again, and she felt cold metal pressed against her neck.

"If you are Itachi, then I have to say Mikoto-kaa-san lied about the pacifism thing," she replied sleepily, finally deciding on a pudding cup before flash-stepping beside the sink, away from the kunai.

The light flicked on, revealing an ANBU standing at the light switch. Sakura propped her hip against the counter, the cool marble pressing against her bare stomach. The black pajama bottoms that she had stolen from Kakashi 2 years ago hung low on her hips, while her short tank top did nothing to protect her chest in the cold air. Feeling eyes scanning her body, she looked her own fill of the ANBU. Standard uniform, with a captain's weapon strapped to his back. The cat mask smiled at her, and she slowly rubbed her eyes.

"Too freakin' bright," she grumbled before turning dismissively in search of a spoon.

"Drawer to the right of the sink...Sakura-san, I presume?"

Humming victoriously as she found the utensil in the drawer he pointed out, she turned around to face...a face. The mask hung from his belt, still smiling at her. Blue eyes so dark they appeared black from a distance looked at her curiously, while his relaxed stance against the door frame deemed him no-longer-a-threat.

"Yup...Itachi, I presume?" she asked casually, finally taking a bite of the pudding.

"Yes. What is Sasuke's ex-teammate doing in my kitchen in the middle of the night," he asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

"I was the medic Mikoto-kaa-san chose. Speaking of which, I need a profile for _you_," she pointed her spoon at him accusingly.

"...a medic for what? Is something wrong with Okaa-san?" he had gone from relaxed to tense in a split second.

"No. She is in perfect health. I think you need to have a talk with her, Itachi-san. A lot has happened since you were last here, apparently," she straightened up and moved toward the doorway, pausing to wait for him to move aside.

He didn't.

"I encountered him on my last mission."

His statement had _her_ tensing. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, frowning.

"Sasuke is targeting medics."

Her eyes narrowed on him. His stance was still tense, and he was watching her. What did he expect?

"That is...disturbing. But it has nothing to do with me, so if you would move aside?" she asked, hand on her hip.

"You were trained by the Hokage. You've surpassed her as a medic."

She bared pearly white teeth at him as he finally finished implying it.

"And I've left this village _once_ in the last 5 years, _because I was his fangirl_. Excuse me if I don't go leaping for joy at the news that you saw him. I like even less what you just implied, _Teme_. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go get some sleep before I have to give Mikoto-kaa-san another examination tomorrow," she channeled chakra to shove past him, nearly sending him sprawling, and went straight to her room.

The bastard had no idea who she was. No idea what she had been through. Little did she know, she had peaked his interest.


End file.
